Zero, Your Armor!
by Write the Night Away
Summary: On a trip to Caustic Cavern, the Vault Hunters realize something new about our mysterious Assassin. Oneshot I wish they would put the characters from Borderlands 2 in the character category. I guess Zero/Maya


3 Vault hunter come running through the barren green wasteland behind them.

"Axton that is the last time I take one of your 'shortcuts' got it!?" Maya screams as she tries to get the remaining Slag and Acid off her.

"Yea whatever, at least it got us to the Fast Travel station, right?" Axton claims, trying to brighten up everyone's mood.

"Yea whatever, let's just get outta he—hey where is Zero?" Salvador asked as he looked around of the remaining Vault hunter.

"Right here, do not frit, I know how much you need me." Zero says as he walks through the acid to his friends.

"Yea alright now we ca—Oh man what is that smell?!" Maya says as she covers her nose.

"Oh fuck man what died?" Axton claims as waves his hand back and forth in front of his face.

"What is it, I do not smell anything, maybe it's the dying Crystalikys." Zero says as he gets closer to his team.

"Yea may—No wait," Salvador gets closer to Zero "UH Zero the smell is you!" As he shields his nose and backs off.

"What?" Maya asks as she also smells Zero, "Oh Christ yea it is you Zero!"

"Man when was the last time you had a shower?!" Axton asks as he further backs away.

"Sho-wer?" Zero asks as a question mark appears on his head.

"You have never heard of a shower before?" Maya asks as she scratches her head.

"I have never, is it dangerous, am I going to have fun?" Zero asks.

"No Zero showers aren't fun," Salvador says as he cross his arms "but it doesn't matter you still have to take them." He says in a mocking tone.

"Yea Zero, first thing when we get back to Sanctuary, you're taking a shower." Mayas says as she sets the Fast Travel for Sanctuary.

"Alright although I have ne—"Zero's voice was cut off by the teleportation.

"—ver taken a shower before." He says as they continue to walk off the teleportation like it's something that's become a part of their daily lives. (Which it is! XD)

"Really, never taken a shower before?" Axton asks.

"As far as I can remember, I haven't used water for anything but drinking." Zero replies.

"I don't know whether to say you never learned or you are just plain disgusting?" Maya says "But you are taking a shower whether you like it or not!"

"Fine…" Zero says in an annoyed tone.

_Roland's Apartment_

"Oh my god what is that smell!" Lilith says as she covers her nose.

"What, I don't smell anything." Brick says.

"Of course you don't you practically live in filth!" Mordecai says.

The other Vault hunters walk into the room.

"Oh man where the hell is that smell coming from?!" Brick yells.

"Yea that's Mr. Assassin over there, turns out he hasn't taken a shower in god knows how long!" Maya says.

"Alright who's going to teach him how to do take the shower?" Axton asks "Rock,Paper,Scissors?"

"Best 2/3!" Salvador exclaims.

_Maya's P.O.V_

Of course I lost!

"Well get in there Maya." Axton says as he nudges her.

"Yea yea I am going." She grabs Zero by the arm "come on!"

"Alright this is shampoo you rub it on your hair and it cleans it! Got it? This shower gel, it makes you smell nice, just rub… it… aga—Are you even listening?" I say as I nudges Zero.

"Just wondering, how I take a bath with armor, it will ruin it." Zero asks in a robotic tone.

"Well take it off then, duh!" I says, in all honesty I was only continuing to do this cause a part of me was dying to see Zero's face.

"Take… it off?" Zero asks "I can never do that!"

"Well either you take it off or I knock you out and take it off for you!" I yelled.

"Fine jeez." My eyes widen and I wait patiently for the helmet to come off.

He turns it to the side and slowly lifts it up.

"Oh… my… god."

A long mesh of white hair falls down to his shoulders as he looks over at me.

I stare at him and he stares back, oh my god he had white eyes?! That's so badass! His hair was a mess and kinda dirty.

"What are you staring at?" He asks in a sexy voice.

'Geez I didn't know he was this… hot."

"Are you going to continue to remove the rest or no?" I ask with a blush on my face, what if he didn't wear anything underneath his armor. That would be really awkward.

"Alright whatever," He removes his black armor to reveal a black undershirt and back shorts.

He start to remove his shirt, "Wait wait you can take the rest off when I leave!"

"And for a second I thought you wanted to see me naked." He says, I blush again but try to hid it.

"As if asshole." I tell him the rest of the stuff and let him start.

"Alright now you can start, have fun. Oh and don't put it to much to the right or you'll burn your everything." I said as I make my way out, as I open the door I realized that I just saw how Zero look without his armor.

'Hehe I have an idea!' I thought.

As I see the rest of his cloths outside and the water turn on, I grab his armor and make a run of it.

"So did you teach him?" Axton asks as continues to look at his HUD.

"Yea but I also did something else," I throw down Zero's armor next to him and grin.

"Oh my god, you saw him!" He says, as Salvador come out from his room.

"Saw who?"

"She saw Zero without his armor!" Axton yells.

"Yup and you will too." I point to the armor, "because I think he will be wanting that back."


End file.
